The One That Copied
by Cehmacc14
Summary: Two years after the winter war. All society was back to normal, and the wholes filled. Soi fon, Captain of teh 2 divison is giving a new thrid seat, and his abilities are greater that any Captains. What happens between her and him. Rated T. Soi/OC. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers,**

**i give you a story that i've been thinking anf working on since i began watching BLEACH. **

**Keep in mind this dosse take place afther teh winter war, and thier will be alot of spoilers for those who havn't been readering teh manga, but if you chose to read the story, i wont mind.**

**Soi Fon/OC**

**Disclaimer: i don't own BLEAch, but only the OC characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It just a few years after the winter war; no one had ever thought of the soul society outcome to be so great. With the death of Aizen and Tosen, along with Gin Ichimaru's lock up, the threat of the Arrancars was killed. There were still a few Arrancars alive, but only a few dare to attack. Ichigo was granted the title as Fifth Captain of the Soul Society; he even kept Hinamori as his vice, after having a conversation with Captain Hitsugaya, which ended with him agreeing never to harm, hurt or get Hinamori killed under his command. Izuru and Hisagi were both promoted to captain of their divisions. Now, this tale lies in a different area in the Soul Society, the second Division, with the all mighty Soi Fon. (Dum dum DUM!)

It was young as the students of the Soul Academy wonder the halls. One student stood out in the crowd. He had the male Academy uniform on, but the jacket was wide open, and the sleeve gone. He had long black hair, which reached his waist. He was young, but skilled. He had an attitude problem, but was caring and gentle. He made his way down the hall, his newly acquired zanpakuto strapped to his back horizontal. He earned himself some gasps but many just glared.

"Who is that?" asked a Shinigami as he stood by a wall.

"He's Kuja, Kenson Kuja." Answered another Shinigami to the first. "He just earned himself a chance to enter the thirteen court guards. They say he is the male equivalent to Lady Soi Fon, but even meaner. He is also the only academy student to be taught under Captain Kurosaki and Lady Yoruichi." Kenson walked by the two students with a classic smirk on his face, "I heard he just got back from challenging Captain Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Izuru and Vice-Captain Matsumoto. He must be some kind of god."

"No…" Kenson said as he stopped in his tracks, "I'm just one lucky ass fellow, Become those who fall before you Tekken." He called out as he pulled his zanpakuto out from its sheath, his vanished behind a white ray of light. Once the light died down, Kenson stood with a white arm length gauntlet on his right arm, at the point where his wrist bend extended two six-inch blades on both side of his fist, "I give you the Iron Fist that copies what's its hit." The whole hall let out a gasp, Kenson did a turn, giving everyone a fair chance to see it as he held out his hand, a clean sword began to form when the hall erupted with footsteps. Walking in the hall was Captain Kurosaki, behind him was Momo.

"Kuja!" Ichigo called as Kenson looked, "I challenge you to a battle."

"Oh goodie, a little fights with you." Kenson said sarcastically.

"So, will you."

"No duh." Kenson's right arm burst into white scraps of metal, his sword falling into his hands. Ichigo waved for him to follow.

The whole academy stood outside, along a cliff side, Ichigo and Kenson stood only feet away from each other. Ichigo pulled Zangestu from off his back, holding it out at arms length. Kenson only stood a bored expression on his face.

"Now, we fight to kill." Ichigo said, "Momo will end the fight once we reach our limit, so give it your all." Kenson nodded. Ichigo shunpoed off, to only appear behind Kenson as blood exploded out of Kenson's arm. Kenson reached to his arm, grabbing it, as he round house kicked, kicking Ichigo in the face. He stumbled watching as Kenson reached for his back, pulling out his zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo raored. He sent his sword slicing down, as a black crescent slash of reiatsu. It traveled with great speed, everyone in the crowd let out a gasp as the blast collided itself with Kenson, only leaving a cloud of smoke in his place. It grew quiet, as Ichigo positioned himself.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Kenson voice rang out. Ichigo's eyes widened as a wave of cherry blossom like blade flew through the air. Ichigo blocked many of them, but they all cut through him leaving blood trails. Ichigo let out a laugh as Kenson stood with his zanpakuto released.

"You have gotten better." Ichigo said as he held his sword out in from of him, "Bankai." With a dense rush of spiritual pressure, Ichigo appeared in his Bankai state, "Now lets take this up a notch." Ichigo vanished from sight, confusing Kenson. It was only took a minute as Kenson flew across the area, crashing and hitting everything. Ichigo moved at great speed, kicking and cutting Kenson.

"Arg…so this is the full strength of the man that took down the great Aizen." Kenson said in a cocky tone, "I'm ashame to be your student." Kenson stood up, wripping the blood from his face, he held out his zanpakuto like guanlet across his chest and mumbled something. The area grew dark, the spiritaul energy around everyone went heavy, many of the students around them sufficated to the pressure. Ichigo stood with a scowl watching as the chain of events unfold.

"I give you, your own bankai." Kenson stood wearing the exact same form fitting coat with torn hems, holding an all black zanpauto with his white guanlet standing out. Ichigo let out a low whistle, Kenson limped towards him, but collasped to the grass.

"It seems he reached his limit." Momo mumbled as she appeared next to ichigo.

"of course, he has, but to be able to pull off a bankai?" Ichigo let out a sigh, "magnificent. Get him to Unohana before returning to the barracks, okay Momo."

"Hai." Momo squated down by Kenson and picked him up. She took a step then vanished via shunpo. Ichigo turn and faced the academy students.

"Well, you might want to get to class before the instructer's find out." Ichgio smiled and scratched his head, the students turned and walked away, but talking about the battle before them as the left. Ichigo let out a sigh, looked up at the blue sky and scowled, "I hope she don't kill him."

Kenson stirred as he woke. He blinked a few time's agusting his eyes to the brightly lite room he laid in. He turned and looked out the window to the grassy field outside as the door opened. Unohana walked in holding a clipboard with a smile.

"Hello Kuja," She said sweetly, "I heard you got into a brawl with Captain Kurosaki a few days ago. Well I carefully examined your wounds and healed any damaged I could find."

"Okay…so when can I return to school." Kenson asked.

"Well…never."

"WHAT!" Kenson yelled. He grabbed his side and began coughing up blood.

"You been seated in a division. And don't yell, your wounds are bound to reopen."

"Really. Which division."

"Mine." A vioce said. The door opened once more as the petite size second captian entered, "you are my new thrid seat."

"Damn it." Kenson mumbled under his breath, "I'm stuck with the she devil. When do I start?"

"Once you leave." Soi Fon gave him a glare and walked out the room, "Report to my office for your first asignment, and don't be late." Kenson let out a groan as he plopped his head back down onto the pillow.

"Well everything checks out okay. You should be able to leave first thing in the morning." Unohana said softly. Kenson nods, closing his eyes.

"Where is Tekken?"

"Oh…your zanpakuto is with Ichigo." Kenson gives a nod in agreement and dozes of to sleep.

Kenson walked through a thick forest towards the second divison barracks. It was quiet, but he didn't mind. He looked around at the tree's watching the movement of the leaves as the top of the barracks came into view. He began to slow down, make is step with caution; he right hand reached back for the hilt of his zanpakuto, slowly closing his fingers around it. He took a step, snapping a twing. A shower of knives enter the area from the brush and tree's. Kenson took to the air, his zanpakuto out. They poured out by the seconds, the Onmitsukidō squadron with their swords out.

"Damn it!" Kenson mumbled; he spinned his sword in his right hand as he held out his left, "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado __Shakkahō!" _A ball of red energy formed at his palm, after it charged, it fired out. The front line of Onmitsukido was killed; their limp bodies fell as Kenson vanished from sight, returning on the ground. He round house kicked a body to the side. He held his hand up above his head, a purple rod of light formed. He fingers closed around it, grasping it hard as he threw it up into the air. It shattered into multiple smaller rods, impaling a great number of the Onmitsukido soldiers. Kenson looked around as more of them suddenly appeared; he let out a huff of air, breathing hard.

Far from Kenson, standing on a tree branch was Soi Fon, sitting next to her Yoruichi. They were stunned as they watched Kenson fight the stealth force. His speed unpredictable, his kido level high, and he is still learning. Soi Fon glanced over to Yoruichi, who had a smile on her face and was laughing. She let out a groan, watching Yoruichi stand up onto the tree branch.

"Man, I remember the day when he ran around with a wooden sword." Yoruichi said as she wiped away a tear, "Now he's taking on twenty men at once, and not even released his zanpakuto." They both looked back at Kenson as he punched a man in the chest as a burst reiatsu erupted from his back.

"What move was that?" Soi Fon said loudly.

"I don't know?" Yoruichi answered, she watch kenson preform the move once more to another one, "But what ever it is, its doing some damage to our guys." Soi Fon had heard and seen enough. She shunpoed over to kenson standing in a pile of numb, breathing bodies. And gave a snap. Kenson turned and looked at her, before dropping his head into a bow.

"Good day Captain Soi Fon." He said fast as he gasped for air. Soi Fon took a step forward as the surrounding Onmitshukido soldier vanished via shunpo.

"Kenson Kuja," she said with a rare smile, "you are magnificent, hand-to-hand combat skills, extremely fast shunpo and even keen eye." She looked as blood dripped from his arms and his hand, "Your injuried which means you fa-." Her eyes widen as Kenson raised his opposite bleeding hand as it glowed green and heal all of his wounds in a matter of seconds, "Healing Kido…you pass. Your first duty is insdie the Maggots Nest, you home for the rest of time here." She shunpoed beside him and lost her smile, "it is best not to defy my orders and cross me." She vanished leaving Kenson alone.

It was cold and damp inside the maggots nest, Kenson walked slowly keeping his head down. The soul societie's worst criminals was in front of him, he gave a groan as he walked over to his little office area. He took a seat behind the desk and flipped through the tarted book of prisoners.

"Why am I her third seat again?" He asked himself out loud. He walks out into the cave type prison and looked around. He spotted the fat, stuck-up, cocky Lietenant of the secopnd division walking in. he let out a groan as the lieutenant approached him.

"So your the new third seat eh." He said in a cocky tone.

"Yeah what about it Ōmaeda," Kenson replied in an even more cokcy tone, "Should you be eat your ass off in a pile of rice cakes or something."

"What! You little." Omaeda lunged forward. Kenson hoped to his left and round house kicked Omaeda to the floor. He hoped back a few steps and let out a laugh.

"Your the second in command and I took you down with one kick." Omaeda let out a roar as he sprang up. His face was red with anger as he pointed at Kenson.

"You…are…dead." He stormed ooff as Kenson let out a chuckle.

"Man this is going to be a long time." He turned and made his way around the prison when a whiteish purple haired male caught his eye. He began walked to the cell where the guy sat and got a better look at him. He had a fox like grin on his face, his eye's squinted making him look more fox like. Kenson approuched him with a scowl.

"Ex-Captain Ichimaru Gin," He said in a deep tone, "what a pitaful state you are in."

"why thank you, you look pitiful your self." Gin replied in a sarcastic way. Kenson took a knee in front of the cell and looked at him.

"Aizen's zanpakuto was destroyed upon his death right?"

"Yes…when a shinigami die's, their zanpakuto become's nothing but a normal sword. Why did you want to know that?"

"my zanpakuto has a speical ability. It allows me to mimic any zanpakuto that I came in contact with. His would be a perfect asset with the dozen I already mimiced."

"Hmm…that's something." Kenson stood up and nod before walking off. He made it to the office area when Captain Soi Fon appeared befor him.

"Kuja!" she said, "come with me." Kenson nodded as both of them walked out of the maggots nest.

Kenson stood in a dome like arena, it was about two miles all around. He looked around, noticing that every Captain was looking at him. He let out a groan, looking back to the walls. Craters, blood, blade shrapnel scatter everywhere; he gave the captain's a look of disgust as he turn and faced them.

"So like, what is the meaning of this?" He roared as Captain Soi Fon spoke back to him.

"A test…of wits and…level." She said, "Just fight and we will tell you when to stop." He was about to say something when a sudden roar echoed. He looked over to a gate that was opening then back to a golden barrier type wall. He snapped around, sending his leg up kicking a hollow to the side. He looked at it as a set of claws grew from its hands. He took back a few steps, then charged fully at Kenson.

"Damn it!" he roared as he jumped into the air. The hollow grabbed his leg, pulling him downt o the ground, "Arg!" Kenson arched his back in pain. He stumbled up to his feet, snapped his right hand to the hilt of his zanpakuto and held out his left hand, he mumbled something as he swat his left hand away, sending a purple spiritaul energy at the hollow. The hallow jumped into the air, evading the attack as Kenson placed his hand in front of his face, "_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō_." He chanted, summoning six thin, wide beams of light that slam into the hollows midsection, holding it in place in the sky, "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws Hado 33: Sōkatsui!_" he roared as a blue spiritual blast shot out, obliterating the hollow into nothing but spiritual particles. Kenson turned around, pulling his zanpakuto out, "That's how you fuck something up." He looks as the crowd of watcher grew tremendously during his fight.

Another roar echoed, this time it was five hollows standing behind him. He gave a chuckle and jumped into the air. He stood twirling his zanpakuto in his right hand and held his left hand out once more. What happened next stunned everyone. Reiatsu began to gather at his zanpakuto blade, making it glow a deep blue as he began to chant in a very fast pace. Hurling at the hollows bellow was a arc of yellow energy surrounded by an electrical current as several balls of red energy soared the air around it. The attack was devestating, let alone destructive. Smoke filled the area blinding the viewer's of their sight of Kenson, it even made it harder to sense where he was inside the smoke.

"He preformed a multiple Kido attack," Momo said as she watched the smoke clear a little, "He isn't even tired. Wow."

"He has a lot of stinama for a third seat." Byukuya mumbled, "But I want to see this zanpakuto of his again."

"that is not what's I called you guys for." Soi fon said fiercely, "Watch his skills."

"We are; but what is it that makes him different from any other seated officer?" Mayuri asked, "does he possece something unique."

"Yes…an actual sense of pride." Toshiro mumbled, "He knows his weakness and his strength. He is able to fight, protecting his weakness and perserving his strength. He has the skills of a captain and a brain of a commander. He has given his fiath, to serve his power."

"What?" almost every captain asked.

"Tekken. The iron fist that copies what ever it hits. It is not just his zanpakuto, but his way of life. Everyone of us he fought, he copied our pride and reformed his strength. I believe he can go far." Toshiro vanished via shunpoo. The crowed of captains and other shinigami's went quiet as they observe Kenson carefully. He had the strength of Sajin, the speed of Soi Fon. His reflex's of of the half hollow captain Ichigo and the combonation of the cool stern and smart look of Toshiro and Bayakuya. His Kido skill was of Momo's, and his healing was unknown. They all looked as Kenson dropped to a kneel, panting.

"you guys so know how to pick em." Kenson shouted, "so do you like have an Arrancar hidden behind on of these gates?"

"Fine…release Sai." Soi Fon commanded. A rickady gate opened, follow by soft steps. A man walked out, he had on a custom Arrancar outfit. The pants slim, tight fitting, and the jacket resemble something of a trench coat. He had on boots instead of the sandals. His hollow mask sat around his jaw like a mask, the jaggered teeth over his bottom lip. He had bright grey hair and slate white eyes. His zanpakuto was on his back. He came to a stop a few yard from Kenson, and stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Heh, that's more like it." Kenson gripped his zanpakuto hard as he sprinted towards the arrancar. Sai pulled out on of his hand from his pocket and traced a circle in the sky.

"Cero." He said in a low voice. Cero shot out in a ring like shape. Kenson dodged it, as he sped up.

"Become those before you; Tekken!" He roared as a bang of white light flashed, "Scatter Senbonzakura!" The gauntlet scattered into millions of blade like petals, fluttering through the air. Sai vanished, with the petal tailing behind him. Kenson let out a grunt as a sword materialized in his right hand.

"Cero." Sai shouted as another ring like cero soared the air.

"Growl Haniko!" The blade of the sword dissolved into ash, blocking the cero in the air, "that was a close call." He watches as the dust cleared up, revealing a multiple ceros. He took the hit, the cost, sent him crashing into the arena wall.

"You call this a battle?" Sai said coldly, "this is nothing, but a waste of my time." He held up his right hand as a ball of white light formed, "I give you a technique that only the first Espada knows, and taught me; Cero Metralleta." The ball of light shot out into a barrage of ceros. He stood their for a good two minutes, unleashing the devestating attack on Kenson. When he finally let go, Kensons limp body fell to the ground.

"It seems he is done for." Sai turned, and began walking back to the cave.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" A black cresent slash flew down on Sai, cutting off his left arm. Sai eyes snapped into the air, spotting Kenson.

"How?"

"After image, and some pretty good cloacking." Kenson explained, "I knew from the moment you had me against the wall, that you will unleash an attack like that. So I shunpooed out of their, leaving behind an image to take the hits and fall. With my spiritual pressure cloacked, you would have believed I died, thus giving me an opening." He face grew a cocky smile as sai let out a groan.

"Fine, I'll finsih you off for good this time." He pulled out his zanpakuto. It was a sword as large as him, with no hilt. He planted it in front of himself as and covered his right eye with his hand, "Scar!" He roared as his sword shattered into white sharpnel. Kenson coved his eyes from the out burst of blade ragments. He peeked a little, seeing Sai's release state. He stood with white armer like shoulder pads, traveling down his arms and hands. From his back to his head was grey plated armer. He mask grew into a full face mask with two horns caming out from where the nose should be.

"Holy." Ichigo said.

"Fuckin." Soi Fon mumbled.

"SHIT!" Kenson roared as a white cero shot up at him. He dogde it, but it caught the hem of his pants. Kenson gave Sai release state another look and let out a sigh. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"**Ha, ha,ha!"** Sai laughed, "**What can you do now. None of your attackes are going to penetrate my Hierro. Im called Rhino for a reason.**" Sai opened his mouth to charge a cero when his heard Kenson mumble something.

"Bankai; Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Kenson dropped his sword into the floor, as ripples pour out. From around him, two rows of thousands of blade rose from the ground into a hallway like structure.

"When did he learn to use bankai's." Byakuya asked.

"During his fight with me." Ichigo said, "But he passed out after releasing it."

"Well, lets hope it saves his ass."

Sai looked at the rows of blades, letting out a laugh.

"Scatter!" the blade burst into cherry blossom petal blades, "This is Six division Captain Kuchiki's Bankai. The petals are tiny, no one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them. You have been judged, and your sentence," The blade swarmed around Sai, ripping him to shreds, "Has been given. DEATH!" He turned as another bang of light flashed, giving Kenson back his zanpakuto. He slowly sheaths it and let out a sigh.

"Hmm…he is good, but still needs to practice more." Byakuya mumbled. He vanished via shunpoo as the rest of the captains followed. Only Soi Fon, Ichigo and General Yamamoto. Kenson gave a low but rusty cough as he caught the gaze of the captains.

"Yes?"

"…get back to work you useless slob." Soi Fon walked away. Ichigo gave a shrug as he followed. Kenson took a look around the area, finding that everyone was walking away.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Is it a good start.**

**PLease leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. i ownly own Kenson, the other OC's were submitted by other authors.**_

* * *

Two weeks has gone by since he was forced to battle and show his skill to the court guards. Kenson sat on the wall that surrounded the second division's barracks looking around. He let out a frustrating sigh and stood up.

"There is absolutely nothing to do here!" He roared into the air. He turns and dropped off the wall, land in a crouch. He stood up; dust himself off, then shunpooed off towards the fifth division barracks.

Deep inside the first division hall, a meet was being held. All of the captains stood with a worry look upon their face. Captain-Commander Yamamoto slammed his cane against the hard wooden floor as he spoke in a load, booming voice.

"So what is our decision on the boy?"

Well Old man Yama," Captain Shunsui began, "I see his power developing at an alarming rate. With in five year, he'll surpass Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurosaki in everything."

"Wrong." Toshiro mumbled.

"What was that?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked.

"You wrong. It will happen not in five years, but ten months or less." Toshiro looked down the columns of Captains, "He is a true prodigy, perfect in every way. He might just be what the soul king is looking for."

"That's impossible!" Captain Kuchiki yelled, "He can't be the Chosen one; the one to bring absolute balance. Can he?"

"We don't know." Ukitake said, "We just don't know?"

The fifth division barracks came into Kenson's view, when a small foot collided with his face, sending him to the dirt ground. Kenson looked up to see the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division stand above him.

"There you are mister Emo." She said in her childish voice.

"What. Do. YOU. WANT!" Kenson roared as another person appeared behind her. He was roughly six foot from where Kenson looked, with blue hair and a scar over his right eye.

"She wants some one to play with her." He said coldly. Kenson nodded his head, getting up.

"Kenson Ku-."

"I don't care, as long as someone gets her away from me Im happy." He walked away as Kenson turn towards him.

"Sajo Sabaku!" Kenson mumbled. A golden rope made it way around the man, binding him arms, "Who are you?"

"Taji Raiden. The new fourth seat for the Second division." Kenson tilt his head to the side to the mans answer.

"Kenson Kuja, Third seat of the Second division, your higher up." Kenson dropped the bind, allowing the man to stand for only a quick second as the area became surrounded by Onmitshukido. Captain Soi Fon dropped in front of them, follow by Captain Zakari.

"Kuja!" She roared, Kenson was already bowing to her when she noticed Taji behind him, "And you."

"Yes Captain." They both said together.

"To the human world you. You two along with Captain Kurosaki. Now get out of my sight." Soi Fon shunpooed out of their sight leaving her two officers alone with Kenpachi.

"Shall we go?" Taji said, "Don't want to make the orange haired strawberry wait." Kenson let out a small laugh as both men took off leaving the eleventh division captain and lieutenant behind.

A few blocks away from the Kurosaki household, the Senkaimon opened up to the Soul Society. Five hell butterflies came out followed by their respectful owners. Kenson let out a sigh as he looked at Ichigo who had his classic scowl place back on his face.

"We should hurry." Momo said softly. The group nodded as Ichigo walked off in the direction of his home.

"Where are you going Kurosaki-Taichou?" Kenson asked.

"Home, I'll meet you guys at Urahara's in about a half hour." Ichigo answered, "Coming Rukia?"

"No duh." Rukia answered as the Senkaimon closed behind her, "Hinamori is in charge you two." She ran to catch up with Ichigo. Momo let out a sigh and looked at Kenson.

"So do any of you know where Urahara store is at?"

"This way." Kenson said pointing in the opposite direction of the way Rukia and Ichigo were going. Momo nod.

It only took the three of them ten minutes to get to Urahara's store and fitted with a gigai. Kenson looked at himself in the mirror with up most horror.

"I look like a fucking rapist!" He yelled as Ichigo and Rukia came in.

"More like pedophile." Taji mumbled.

"You are not fucking helping." Kenson roared as he saw Momo, "She like herself and you look more like an ass, but I look like I am supposed to stalk kids."

"You can fix that later." Ichigo said as he turns to Urahara, "Open it."

"Okay." The shop keeper said with a smile. The Senkaimon opened up again, this time Captain Kuchiki stepped out with Renji at his heel.

"They will take care of the night shift as we take care of the day." Ichigo said, "The mission is simple. Their been strange reports of high class Hollows come through here, along with a few Arrancars. We are to quickly destroy them and apprehend the Arrancars. Other than that, we have school tomorrow."

Deep inside Los Nochas, a group of eight Arrancar stood looking into the black desert. One stepped out and tapped the sky opening up the garganta. It pointed in it as two of the other seven moved.

"Don't come back with out either of them."

"We won't." They took a step through into the human world, right above Urahara's store. The man that opened the Garganta walks in behind them.

"Get ready in case they try to resist." With that, the garganta closed with a pop. Kenson was the first to feel the spiritual spike, followed by Byakuya and Ichigo. They ran to the door to be stopped by the teal haired sexta espada.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo mumbled as to more arrancars appeared behind him.

"Kurosaki," Grimmjow said with a smirk, "I can finally kill you." Grimmjow pulled out his zanpakuto to strike, only to clash with Taji's zanpakuto; Kenson shunpooed behind him, kicking him in the head. Grimmjow flew a few feet before skidding to a stop.

"Damn it." He mumbled, he looked at Kenson before smirking, "die you fuckin piece of shit." He ran forward to only hear a faint sound as Kenson was next to him.

"_Sai."_ Grimmjow dropped to his knees, his arms bind to his back, zanpakuto on the street.

"What are you looking at Nexus," Grimmjow roared, "Finish them and grab that damn strawberry." One of the two other arrancars suddenly appeared behind kenson, landing a ground breaking punch to Kenson's face. Kenson flew for yards, crashing into a wall. Taji got a quick look before feeling a punch to the gut. He dropped to his knees, spitting up blood. Renji and Momo pulled out their zanpakuto's and got into battle stance as they got a clear look at this Nexus. He was battle worn as his robe was torn around the sleeves; his hollow mask took up his entire left arm. Renji only got a quick look at the number before receiving a bala to the jaw, crashing into Momo. Before Byakuya could pull his blade out, both his arm were pulled behind his back with a foot on it.

Grimmjow broke out of the bind and picked up his blade, sheathing it in one quick motion. He began walking over to ichigo, only to hear the same faint voice in his ear.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Grimmjow turn a little, only to be engulfed in the pink cherry petal like blade shards. Kenson stood with his zanpakuto like gauntlet, "Let the morrow become a blood shed." With a bang of light, Kenson held out his zanpakuto. The two Arrancars flinched a little as Kenson cracked his neck, "Release him and leave." Nexus gave a scoff as he reached for his zanpakuto, but failed as kenson appeared in front of him.

"You think you can take us?" spoke the other Arrancar.

"What are you is more the answer." Kenson looked to see Rukia, Yoruichi and Urahara standing.

"Simple." Nexus took a step back allowing them to see the negative four printed on the back of his left wrist, "We are the Seven Sins."

"Shut it Nexus!" Roared the other Arrancar.

"Your mom Sandro." Nexus barcked back, "We are Vasto Lorde." There was a sudden spike in spiritual energy followed by gasping, "We se-."

"Enough you two." Kenson turned his attention to another garganta, standing in the darkness was a small person, "Wrath and Pride get back to Los Noches before you both make me do something im going to regret later." Both males let out a groan and took to sky, heading towards the garganta. All three arrancars stepped through as everyone began to regain themselves.

"We are in trouble." Rukia mumbled.

"Damn right." Ichigo said, agreeing.

* * *

**Trouble in the near future. A new breed of Vasto Lorde class Arrancars have made themselves known. And what is up with the Seven Deadly Sin's type names. All is told in teh next chapter. I own the Arrancars named "Nexus" to the reviewer Bleach nut 2000 and "Sandro" to Shadowjohn 101.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: i dont not own Bleach, but my Oc Kenson. the other Oc's were submitted and they belong to thier creater.**

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Momo, Taji and Kenson all walk up the stair to the local collage in the town. Each were had a worried look on their face, but Taji, his was blank as always. Kenson let out a groan, hoping for the mysterious arrancars to appear again. All five of them stopped before looking at the class full of people.

"There must be a better why?" Kenson whined.

"Nope." Ichigo said, "We are to go to school, blend and figure out a plan."

"I have one." Piped Taji, "We just kick their asses when they show again."

"Violence isn't always the answer." Rukia growled, "We have to figure out how they were made first." They walked into the class, talking their seat quietly along the back row.

"So…" Kenson started, "Wraith and Pride, Nexus and Sandro? Seven Sin?"

"I don't know?" Ichigo answered, "I got the report from Soi Fon. She asked Gin, but he just laughed and mumbled "Judgment has been made" other than that, we have no Intel on them."

"We do." Taji said as the teacher walked in, "Seven Sins, there are seven of them, we just met three, meaning there are four more. We know Nexus is -4, so there are three stronger then him and three that are weaker."

"He's right." Momo added, "They each take after a sin, so other than Wraith and pride; we have lust, greed, sloth, envy and gluttony. We can take lust to be a female, and we take envy to most likely the strongest."

"Why?" rukia asked.

"With envy comes power." Momo answered as the teacher began the lecture.

Towards mid-noon, the gang made their way out for lunch. Ichigo only made it a few feet from the door when a cretain orange haired female came running to him.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Inoue?" Ichigo said with a smile as she slows down to tackle to the floor.

"Why didn't I know you would be here." Inoue looked up to see Rukia and Momo, "Hey," she turns noticing the Taji and Kenson glaring at her, "Um…who are…_they_?"

"Kuja Kenson, third seat of the Second division."

"Raiden Taji, Fourth seat of the Second."

"Oh…Well hi." Inoue stood to give them a hug, which both guy back away. She gave them a questioning look, shrugged it off and faces ichigo, "you could have come by the house, and your sisters are worried about you."

"They are?" Ichigo asked.

"Duh, with out a fa-mmmm." Rukia wrapped her hand around Inoues mouth as she whispered in her ear, "Not here."

"I'm starving." Kenson mumbled, "And I like to get out of these stupid cloths."

"Later." Ichigo turned a looked at Inoue, "We need someplace to eat, know any?"

"Two year and you forgot your own home town, _urgh,_ Follow me, Uryu and Sado will be happy to see you." With that they walk behind Inoue. Kenson got a quick glance at Ichigo's face before let out a sigh. Kenson looked to his left catching a glance of gold, then the foot of his captain.

"Captain Soi Fon." Ichigo yelled in shock.

"Damn it," Soi Fon mumbled, "I missed."

"Can I help you Captain Soi fon?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Im here as you team's back up. I'll be taking my two weaklings and start scouting the perimeter." Kenson, rubbing the back of his head nod, As Taji gave a simple shrugged. With a simple swallow of their soul pill, both Kenson and Taji appeared in their Shinigami outfits.

"Alright, I'll just get something to eat and join you guys later."

"Sure, what ever." Soi fon vanished with Taji and Kenson behind her.

* * *

Three black figure flashed by, as they jumped from roof top to roof top. Soi Fon held up her hand as the three spotted a garganta opening a few meters away. Kenson took the left as Taji jumped over Kenson taking the right.

"Sting all Enemies to Death! Suzumebachi." Soi Fon said, releasing her zanpakuto.

"Become those who fall before you; Tekken!" Kenson roared. The garganta opened slightly, as two figure stepped out. Kenson spotted them fast, pulled his arm back, ready to release another zanpakuto.

"Block them first!" Soi Fon roared.

"Okay," Kenson said he bang his left hand against the gauntlet shattering it into millions of shards, "Scatter." The two arrancar looked up at the shards and gave a simple scoff. They turned as another arrancar walked out, this time a female. She gave a quick nodded as one jumped in the air.

"Cero." He mumbled as he produced two in each hand, "Repulse." He released causing a ring of silver cero's to form as moved out. The shard clashed with the ring, but they soon gave way.

"I'll take the girl, you two take the others." Soi fon said sharply and quickly.

"Hai." Kenson and Taji both said as they split to take on their targets.

* * *

In the Seireitei, Toshiro sat peacefully on the roof of his office. His division members went quietly on with work. Hisagi jumped backwards, breathing heavily as Ikkaku dashed towards him, their sword clashing and crying. Ukitake and Shunsui relaxed peacfully in the meadows watching the two fight. High up in the clouds, a garganta opened, three Sins walked out, followed by hundreds upon hundreds Arrancars.

"Nexus, make sure you get him safely." Said on of the sins.

"No duh Greed," Nexus said in a cocky tone, "I'm just going to kill the guards and that's it."

"Its pointless Greed, he will just end up hurting him," Said the third sin, "Be side, I was told to retrive the target not you Nexus."

"Well boohoo," Nexus whined sarcastically, "Pride you really suck. Beside's I want to see what this Kenpachi guy got. Master Tosen said he was barbaric when it came to fighting."

"Suit yourself," Greed said calmly, "I will make sure the medical department is down. It will give us enough time to regroup afterwards."

"Sure," Pride reached in to pants pocket and pulled out a tablet and crushed it, "Let the battle begin." Toshiro eyes shot open, followed by his hand reaching behind him. He look up into the sky to see a sight that would hunt him forever. The arrancars were raining down for the sky, many taking off in different directions.

"Rangiku, Yuki!" Toshiro roared as his vice and third seat appeared next to him, "Lets go." The three of them jumped down to the stone path as first of many explosions began.

It was only ten minutes since the Arrancars came, and Captain Unohana was up to her neck in injured shinigami's. She ran about inside the medical barracks, shifting through files as more kept coming in.

"What in gods name is happening?" She mumbled as Vice-Captain Kira came in on a stretcher.

"W-w-war." Izuru stuttered as he coughed up blood.

"Isane, get him to critical station one and prepare to operate." Isane her vice came out on of the room and nodded, leading the stretcher down the hall. She turned to the door, catching it as it closed. Her first glimpse of the outside scared her.

"Ha, ha, ha," Nexus laughed as he dropped a few feet from the Eleventh division barracks, "Captain Kenpachi's." He walked a few feet in as Kenpachi's sword came swinging down in front of him. He jumped back, lifting his hand into fighting position.

"you will die at my blade." Kenpachi roared.

"Heh, this shall be fun." Nexus ran forward, charging up a Bala.

Greed stood a few yards from the fourth division, around him were a group a Arrancars. He sent them ahead to take down the last few guards. Before the group could reach the barracks door; they were washed away in ice. Unohana stood at the door was Yuki felled in front of her, stood up and held out her teal zanpakuto. Unohana turned her attention back to the frozen arrancars, as the shatters into bits of ice. As the shards of ice fell before her like snow, Toshiro and Rangiku appeared,

"I did good right Captain?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, you did Yuki." Toshiro answered as he turned to face Unohana, "Ill take care of them, just heal the rest."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana said before walking back in.

Pride walked carelessly through the forest that leads to the Maggots nest. He right hand steadily resting on his zanpakuto. He pushed aside a tree branch, finding the draw bridge, moot and cave of the Maggots Nest. He did a quick scan of the area before move out into the open. He took a few steps before finding two sets of steel on both sides of his head. He turned his head slightly noticing the two captains; Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. His next movement was too quick for the captains as they jumped back, finding Pride with his Zanpakuto drawn.

"So we fight?" Pride said in a cold tone.

* * *

Back in the human world, Kenson was pinned to the ground, with a sin's left foot on his hands. Taji was crossing blades with the other as Soi Fon and the female sin jumped between roof tops attacking each other. Soi Fon skidded back as she spoke.

"_Ugh_, you might have just felt only on sting, but I got you twice." Soi Fon looked up to see her opponent standing with out her butterfly mark.

"Nice try, but it will take more than a simple bee sting to take me down." The sin said, "And I thought the second division was the best?"

"I, we are." Soi Fon roared as her spiritual energy rose sharply. The captains haori exploded to shards as she went into Shunko mode. She strikes the sin straight in the chest, sending her flying a few yards. She turned her attention to Kenson and Taji who both had the upper hand on their opponents.

Taji and Kenson slid back to back, as the held out the zanpakuto. Kenson gave the area a quick glance before speaking.

"Leave, go far and I mean far," Kenson began, "If you are any where with thirteen miles, I can't say I wont kill you."

"Kill me?" Taji questioned.

"Bankai! Jakuhō Raikōben!" Kenson roared, the sudden spiritual pressure spike sent Taji flying into a building. Kenson stood with the rocket launcher bankai of his captains, but it was only white and crimson instead of yellow and black, "Lets your release form eh?"

* * *

**Ha, the next few chapter shall have the fights.**

**Next Cahpter: the battle between barbarians**

**Followed by; the battle between Greed and the Tenth division, the battle for the Master, the battle between females, two against one.**

**Please leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor make profit off of this. I do own Kenson Kuja, and any other OC belong to thier respectful owners.  
**

**

* * *

**"Ha, ha, ha," Nexus laughed as he dropped a few feet from the Eleventh division barracks, "Captain Kenpachi's." He walked a few feet in as Kenpachi's sword came swinging down in front of him. He jumped back, lifting his hand into fighting position.

"You will die at my blade." Kenpachi roared.

"Heh, this shall be fun." Nexus ran forward, charging up a Bala.

Unohana turned her attention back to the frozen arrancars, as the shatters into bits of ice. As the shards of ice fell before her like snow, Toshiro and Rangiku appeared,

"I did good right Captain?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, you did Yuki." Toshiro answered as he turned to face Unohana, "Ill take care of them, just heal the rest."

His next movement was too quick for the captains as they jumped back, finding Pride with his Zanpakuto drawn.

"So we fight?" Pride said in a cold tone.

* * *

Nexus jumped back, as Kenpachi's sword went pass his face by inches. He came skidding to a stop breathing hard; he looked up as the tip of the barbaric shinigami's blade.

"Quit jumping around and fight." Kenpachi roared. Nexus wiped the blood from off the side of his face, locking his stance as he charge up a bala. He took a step to the left, vanishing into a fast sonido. Kenpachi turned his head around looking.

"Show you damn self. How am I supposed to enjoy this fight if you hiding." Kenpachi turned, his face connecting with Nexus fist. Kenpachi went soaring though his barracks, crashing into a wall. Nexus landed softly before spitting out the blood in his mouth. He looked down at his coat before ripping it off, tossing it a side.

"Barbaric; yes. Smart; no." Nexus said to himself. He began walking towards Kenpachi as his fist glowed a deep crimson red. When his approached the fallen shinigami, he grabbed his by the neck, picked up his zanpakuto as shoved it through Kenpachi's right shoulder, holding him up on the wall.

"Bala!" Nexus roared as he went a rapid series of punched. Blood slowly began to pour out of Kenpachi's chest, shoulder, and mouth. Nexus raised his right hand high in the air as a ball of crimson energy began to form.

"Cer-." Nexus was kicked in the head, forcing him to the left a few yards. He looked to see the pink hair Lieutenant of the eleventh division, behind her stood Ikkaku with his spear like zanpakuto.

"Damn it." Nexus said as he reached out, "Come Jel Jaund!" He war axe zanpakuto fell into his hands as he swinged it over his head, resting it on his shoulders, "I didn't want to use this worthless piece of crap."

"Fight me, leave the captain." Ikkaku said, sliding his feet into position.

"Well, at least I can kill you." Nexus dropped the axe blade on the ground, creating a crater around it. He took a step into a full charge, dragging the axe behind him. He came within a few feet of Ikkaku, he jump into the air, pulling with both hands, the axe up above his head. He brought the axe down, clashing with a blade as dust and smoke flew into the air. When the dust and smoke cleared, the bloody Kenpachi was blocking the axe as Nexus struggled.

"Get back kid." Kenpachi said, "This isn't a school yard brawl."

"But captain," Ikkaku spoke, "allows me to aid you. You can't take him on alone." Nexus pulled his axe up, then dropped it back down.

"Fine, but don't get in my way." Kenpachi took a swing, his and the axe blade clashing as Ikkaku slipped underneath his captains arms, striking Nexus in the chest. Nexus grab the spear, pulling Ikkaku to him as he dropped teh axe to charge up a cero. Before he could release it, Kenpachi sliced through him, leaving a blood trail to the wall; Nexus loosen his grip, allowing Ikkaku to stab him in teh head. Nexus dropped to his knees, his head wound sizzling as he let out a hysteric laugh.

"This. Is. So. Much. FUN!" Nexus shot up, pulling his fist back charging up a bala, his free hand grabbing his axe.

"Enough." A voice said. Nexus came to a stopping looking up at a female arrancar, "Wraith, we must leave now."

"Damn it Envy." Nexus mumbled, his bala dispersed and axe vanished, "i was just about to kill them." Nexus jumped into the sky as the female arrancar lifted up her hand, "Tres Cero." Three balls of pink energy appeared, "let's go." The balls shot out into cero's, Kenpachi took one head on as the other to destroy the barracks.

* * *

Greed slide in between the two zanpakuto's of Rangiku and Yuki; lunging his at the tenth division captain. Toshiro blocked quickly, pushing the blade back before sprinting towards Greed. Greed jumped back, landing on air as he pulled his left hand up as long with a trail of deep blue energy.

"Cero!" He yelled swating the energy away.

"Growl Haniko." Rangiku said quickly, her ash type zanpakuto taking the hit directly, exploding and sending dust into the air.

"good Matsumoto," Toshiro said quickly as he appeared behind teh arrancar, "Take this!" Greed blocked with his forearm, cutting with his other hand. Toshiro fell to the ground, Yuki catching him before he hit the ground.

"_arg_...their stronger than i expected." Toshiro groaned as he stood up, "Thank Yuki."

"Yes Captain." Yuki replied turning red in teh face. She looked down at teh floor as Greed landed softly a few yards from them.

"Identify yourself?" Toshiro asked, holding his sword out.

"Milagritos, Milagritos Piedrahita." The Arrancar said, "The fifth sin, the Greedy." Milagritos pushed as his hair allowing them to see the black printed negative five on his right cheek. He held out his zanpakuto and stared beyond them at the fourth division medical center, then shifted his gaze to them before speaking, "Why do you protect this place?"

"simple," Rangiku yelled, "This is one of the most important place of the Seireitei, it is need to save-."

"Enough Matsumoto," Toshiro roared, "Say more and you'll risk everyone there." Toshiro let out a sigh as he stared at Milagritos, "Let's finish this, Banka-." Toshiro shot backwards, sliding across the ground hit a wall as Milagritos charged up another cero.

"to much talking." Milagritos said as he ran towards them gripping his sword.

"Bell ringing 1; Some no Uta!" Yuki mumbled as her zanpakuto slowly encased itself in ice, she dashed towards him, dragging her blade across the ground, leaving a trail of ice behind it. Both their swords clashed together as flowers of ice flew out. Milagritos looked at his sword, spotting ice that slowly crept down to his hands. His facial expression changed quickly as he jumped back, still stare at his sword as the ice completely encased it and his right hand.

"Damn it." He looked at Yuki who held her sword across her face, "Some ability eh." Yuki's eye darted Rangiku who appeared beside her before speaking once more.

"Bell ringing 2; Tsugi no Uta." A wave of ice appeared behind Milagritos, slowly building itself up before crashing down on top of him. Rangiku appeared behind the wave, her ash like cat stalking around her.

"Go!" she yelled as the ash cat dashed towards the ice, it multiplied and got bigger as it completely destroyed the ice. She looked at the ash color mist as chunks of ice fell apart. Milagritos stood, panting hard as blood slowly dripped from his body. He looked at Yuki before holding his sword before his eyes, "You shall die." He plant his sword in the ground, held out both his hand and made a triangle with his fingers as the violet energy poured in, "Cero no Oro." He spoke as his cero shot out the shape of snakes. Yuki took the hit dead on, sending her flying back into Toshiro's arms as he took to the sky. Toshiro looked as the violet snakes went everywhere, destroying everything. He went over to Unohara who stood at the doors of her barracks and handed her Yuki.

"She'll be alright." Unohara said as Toshiro flew back to Rangiku, who was having trouble holding the ten of the cero type snakes away from her.

"Greed you may stop." Said a female voice. Milagritos dropped his hands; still breathing hard he looked up at the female Arrancar and Wraith.

"Yes Envy." He turned to Toshiro and spoke in a calm tone, "she will die." He jumped up into the air as the female arrancar opened up a gargantra and stepped in, leaving Greed and Wraith behind.

* * *

Pride blocked all four blade of the two twin shikai's of the thirteenth and eighth division captains. They both had serious looks on their face, but also bored. Pride lower his sword and spoke.

"Why don't we make this easier. Allow me to get the prisoner I desire, then you can fight me as I escape." Shunsui nodded his head as he lower his twin zanpakuto a little.

"We could, but old man Yama will yell at us." He said calmly, "So we have to stop you." Ukitake nodded his head to his friends words as he lower his blades as well, "But we can take a break." He said with smile.

"Shunsui! We can't waste time." Ukitake said to his friend.

"Then allow me to fight him." Shunsui dropped his pink kimono into Ukitake's hands as he toss his captain's hoari aside, "I'll finish this quickly."

"I suppose this dose count as a good time for it." Ukitake voice was low, almost a whisper as he jumped back, and I mean far back. Shunsui positioned himself before letting out a deep sigh.

"Bankai." He said softly as he vanished from sight. Pride looked around crazy like as everything he seen become a mixture of colors. He felt a sharpe pain on his arm as he looked to see blood pouring out.

"Who? When." Pride said to himself.

"Simple." Shunsui said as he appeared out of the color mixture, "My bankai is one that no should ever see, because it deals pain beyond anyone's limit. The colors you see are the colors of the grand game. Any color that even touches you, will deal extreme pain, but this is only what I allow you to see." Shunsui waved his hand over something as Pride dropped to his knees, panting hard as blood poured out his mouth and every wound.

"what is this?"

"My Bankai, now good by Arranca-." Ukitake fell in front of him, his zanpakuto sticking out of his arm.

"Pride, Brother hurry and get him." The female Arrancar said as she appeared next to him.

"Yes sister." Pride took off over the moat and into the Maggots Nest. Shunsui looked at the small Arrancar before speaking.

"How did you?"

"He didn't want to fight a kid." She looked at him from over her shoulder, "Lucia, the Envious and number one." She stood dress like Arrancar robe with a beige color stash around her waist.

"So…you're the new Primera?"

"No! Do not ever put us with those weaklings." Lucia yelled, "We are better, stronger and not stupid enough to follow that…that thing." She pointed at him, "He pushed us aside, clamming we were too powerful for his plan. All eight of us; our hatred, our envy, our lust, our pride, our greed, our sloth and our gluttony was all we had and it made us stronger." Pride returned with a person over his shoulder, "we are the Seven Sin of Death. " she turned and opened a gargantra as Wraith and Greed appeared beside them, "You will see us again. Soon." She walk in, the other three followed. Shunsui dropped to his knees, picking up his injured friend before shunpooing off to the fourth division.

Unohara looked over Ukitake as Toshiro stood beside Yuki. She looked at both captain's before speaking very low.

"Miss Suzuki is injured harshly," She began, "These injuries are new to me, but what I can tell is that that cero that hit her was poison laced. As for my fried Ukitake, he has better news, but still the same. His wounds aren't bad, but still lethal. They both will have to stay overnight. I suggest you two get some sleep." The two captains nodded as they walked out. Unohara looked at the medical boards as she went into a deep thought.

"_This was a planned out attack. They knew we was short strong offensive captains, as that the second captain was gone along with her third seat. The Maggots Nest was open for anyone to enter and take someone, but who did they want?" _She closed her eyes and let out a breath, "This is going to be a long recovery time." She went back to treating the two injured fighters as more poured in.

* * *

**THank you for reading and plaese leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well next chapter is up.**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own bleach. if i did, well...their would be more smut and Ichigo wouldnt have lost his powers. I do if Fact own Kenson and Hitomi, the other OC's belong to their owners.**_

* * *

Soi Fon appear in sight of the female sin, her right fist giving off a white glow. Her fist made contact with the sins face, knocking her a few feet back. The sin crashed into a building, leaving a hole where her body went through. Soi Fon appeared in the whole, her spiritual energy slow depleating, her white glow fading as she let out a gasp for air.

"Damn." She mumbled as the sin stood up, towering her, "This is getting harder to do," she looked at her zanpakuto, "I don't think I can maintain the battle any longer." The sin slowly walked towards her, cracking it neck as it spot softly.

"I…_crack_…change what I said." She rubbed the back of her neck, "You might be as strong as they say." She let out a before bending down to meet Soi Fon's soft black eye with her pale grey ones.

"Introduce yourself." She said.

"Captain Soi Fon," Soi Fon growled, "Captain of the second division and head of the stealth force. You?"

"Geraldene Clotilde, the lustful." Geraldene said with a friendly smile, but Soi Fon saw the hunters lust instead of her smile, "im the third Sin," She proved with a simple pull of her shirt down a little, showing negative three print on her right shoulder, "Now that we know each other, lets finish our fight." Before Soi Fon could move, she was shot point black with a royal blue cero. Behind the cero shot was an explosion followed by a shriek of pain. Geraldene turned her head in the direction of the cry to see Kenson on his knees, blood pouring out his right arm, her two partners slowly making their way with their zanpakuto drawn.

"_Arg…_fuck this!" Kenson screamed as he try to heal himself, but as soon as the healing kido began to heal, one of the sins foot met his face, kicking him into a building.

"Shit!" Kenson groan, "_I have to remember the aftereffect of use a bankai. _I need help…badly." He stood up bearly catching Soi Fon as she fell from the sky into his arms. Taji skidded in front of the three sins, his sword drawn.

"Kill me?" Taji said sarcasiclly, "And you were to be a third seat? _Cant even hold a bankai._" He looked at each of the Arrancar's trying to find a weakness in one of them. He let out a slow sigh as he held his zanpakuto across his face, "Bear you fangs to the darkend sky, Inabikari Ookami." From the tip of his sword to the grip, a ring of electricity flowed as the blade split in to two swords with black hilts, a bluish-white blades with three  
spikes that looks like fangs curved towards the blade as a cross guard. The three sins raised an eyebrow as Taji vanished from sight. The sins looked at each other before Taji appear in from of them. He slashed both his blade on one of the sins. He watched as the electricity ran through the sin, but in stopped as the sin let out a loud joyful laugh.

"Really?" the sin said as he laughs some more, "Gluttony." She was a stocky female with short bowl cut blonde hair. She gave them a smile sticking out her tongue show them the negative seven, "Now feed me that power of yours." Taji noticed the hollow mask sitting around her jaw, and black rings around her eyes.

"Fine than," Taji ran forward, he pulled both sword closed together. He brought them up close to a slash when Gluttony grabbed both his airs with one hand and with the other held his neck.

"Hehehe, Can't fight now can you?" The sin asked with a chuckle.

"Snap Tobiume." Said a female voice as a ball of fire soared through the air hit gluttony in the head. The sin dropped Taji on the ground and turned to look as an all black blade ran across her head. The sins eyes widen as she felt blood trickling down her neck.

"Shit, there are more." Cursed the other male sin.

"We can take them on." Geraldene said pulling out her saw like blade, "Take the two females, I'll take care of the men to come."

"Yes ma'am." The sin vanished as Momo appeared with Inoue behind her. Lust stood their staring at Ichigo, who in return could take his eyes off her.

"_What is wrong with her?"_Ichigo thought. _"Why can't i attack her like I want too? Something about her is making me want to take her."_

"_Hmm…lust is such a great weapon."_ Geraldene looked at the orange haired soul reaper, _"but he is kinda cute, maybe I'll leave-No! We have to stall them. I have to stall them." _She held out her hand, the royal blue color of energy slowly formed in her palm, "sorry kid, but orders are orders." She released a devastating cero, which engulf not only Ichigo, but her two partners as their opponents as well.

The attack stood for a few minutes as she slowly began to get bored. She let go, ending the attack as Ichigo stood with his sowrd.

"Fuck!" Geraldene roared, "How the hell did you block that attack?"

"Easy." Ichigo said, "Getsuga Tenshō!" the bluish white slash went through the air, Lust swat the attack aside as felt the presence of a stronger sin.

"I take it, mission accomplished," Lust turned her head to see Lucia floating, "Envy?"

"Yes, now return, mistress isn't happy right now and we need to repower ourselves."

"Cool with me, but I do want to kill them."

"Later" Lucia gave a snapped as a gargantra opened up. She looked around, spotting sloth having trouble holding Momo off. Gluttony lying on the ground; as sloth met his end.

"Hmm, let's leave." She turned and walking first as Geraldene grabbed gluttony in a fast step before jumping in. Two of the three sin vanished in as the five shinigami's stood exhausted. Ichigo looked as Inoue was healing Kensons bleeding arm, still hold Soi Fon in his arms as she was knocked out. Taji was sitting against a wall talking to Momo as Byakuya appeared with Renji behind him.

"You're late." Ichigo said in a calm tone.

"Wasn't my fault." Byakuya looked at Renji, "he was busy with my sister."

"Lame excuse."

"Whatever, the Seireitei called. We are to return at once." Byukuya looked at the damaged done to the town, "lets go." Byakuya opened upon the Senkaimon and stepped through, the other seven followed behind him.

* * *

Byakuya stood at the exit of the Senkaimon, blocking the way as Renji pushed him aside looking.

"By the soul king." Renji said.

"What?" Kenson asked pushing his way though with Soi fon limped aside him, "what the hell." The sight they seen was worst than they though. Half of the seireitei was in flames, building lay in rubble. Before any of them could speak, the fox captain appears in front of them, he badly injured.

"What happen here Captain Komamura?" Renji asked as the fox captain let out a sigh.

"We were attack by thousands of Arrancar's." His golden eye looked over at the burning buildings, "They took someone from the Maggots Nest just before you arrived. Captain-Commander Yamamoto is about to hold a meeting." He looked at the three captains, "I'll see you their after I check in with Unohana." He shunpooed off. Renji turned to his captain before running off.

"Byakuya-taichou," Kenson started, "I'm going to drop Captain off at Un-."

"I'm good." Soi Fon stood on her own two feet, "Let's go see what the old man wants." She vanished from sight along with Ichigo and Byakuya.

Kenson stood inside the Vice's room, around him were the division's different vice-captains. He let out a groan as he spotted the doors opening, in walked Renji with Matsumoto behind him.

"So…anything?" Kenson asked.

"Nope, other than you being promoted to second divisions vice." Renji said.

"Hmm…I don't like this." He looked at the others, "How could we be so…stupid to let our guard down."

"I agree, but with three of our captains down-."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Kenpachi, Ukitake and Mayuri all had severe injuries. Hell it looked like someone knocked Mayuri's face in." Renji said with laugh, the other laughed a little too before looking at each other, "but I don't want to be inside their."

Inside the Captain meeting; Soi Fon stood looking at everyone. Each of the captains their all had some type of injury, from burns to cut. Captain-Commander Yamamoto banged his cane several times before speaking.

"What the hell happened?" He roared.

"We got our asses handed to us." Ichigo answered, "and I looked like here was no better."

"Watch it boy!"

"I was saying." Ichigo let out a sigh, "We suffered no losses, but found a lot about what we are facing."

"Do tell." Toshiro said.

"Okay." Ichigo let out a sigh, "We are facing a group of Arrancars calling themsevles the Deadly Sins. So far we seen all seven, but there are now short one as my vice kill the sixth one Sloth. We know that a female in the first one and that she has a brother in the group as well, his place still unknown." Ichigo drew in a breath as Soi fon took over.

"They each repersent the sin they are perfectly. I mean they can you that sin against use, as Ichigo was to busy drooling over that flat chest tall ass freak. Other than that, our intel is still low."

"We can ask Nel." Ichigo looked at the head captain, "she is our spy for Los Noches."

"Ask her." The head captain said as he looked at his reaming captains, "You report of you friends Unohana?"

"Stable for both Kenpachi and Ukitake, as for the twelth division captain, he is currently in critical. I have my subordinate watching him now." The door to the chambers opened as Nel walked in.

"Lady Nel." Ichigo said as the green haired arrancar stop in front of the Head Captain, "do you have any knowledge on the Deadly Sins?" Nel let out a gasp as she closed her eyes.

"Yes…they are…_evil…_

_(Flash Back)_

_Nel stood against the wall inside the main hall of Los noches. She was watching Aizen create more Arrancars from a group of Vasto Lorde. Slowly each of them came out perfectly, until all eight were done. She stood their in silence before dropping to the ground suffocating in the dense air. She could barely keep her eyes open as the eight of them suddenly vanished. She stood up, breathing hard as Aizen stood against his throne with a wicked smile._

"_Brothers and sisters," He began, "Our army is done. They are perfect."_

"_But Master!" Shout a male voice that Nel quickly recognized as Nnoitra's._

"_Yes Octava?"_

"_Their Eight, that mean I lose my place as an Espade." Nnoitra said as he pulled out his axe, "And I'm not giving it up with out a fight."_

"_Hmm," Aizen look at the eight off them before noticing the negative number being marked on them. Negative seven to one was place on all but one as she stood and smile, "They seemed to have chosen their ranks on their own."_

"_Your spot is safe Nnoitra." Nel said aloud, "You can put that toy away."_

"_You." Nnoitra said as he dropped his axe._

"_Gin if you mind, take these eight to the Tower of Eclipse." Aizen said taking a seat. He watched as Gin pointed the eight Arrancars to the exit and off to the tower of a home._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Tower of Eclipse?" Ichigo asked.

"Los Noches could only hold so much power," Nel said looking at Ichigo, "so the eight of them was sent their. It's a tower the stands over the whole place. I was said to be a place of extreme power."

"Hmm, will they be their now?" Toshiro asked.

"Most likely." Nel answered.

"Than it's settled." Head Captain spoke, "In a month's time, we will take out this threat and destroy the tower."

"You can't!" Nel roared, "The Tower of Eclipse must not be destroyed. With out it, the balance will be destroyed."

"I see what she is saying." Toshiro said, "There are two great sources of power, the Tower of Eclipse and the Mountains of Kami. They are both held together by the soul king."

"Fine, the tower stays, but we will destroy them."

"but i have a question?" Soi Fon said looking at Nel, "How are they evil?"

"Oh...well..."

_(Flashback)_

_Nel sat with a scare look on her face. She was told to train the new Arrancars, but from what she could see; they are far stronger than her. She watched as the kid type on stood up, wiping the blood of a lesser Arrancar from off her sword. They were only a few hours old, and half of the first generation Arrancar's was killed within minutes. Nel could see the raw aura of death looming around them as they went to attack each other._

"_Stop!" Nel shouted as she appeared in between them, one had his sword embedded in her arm as she struggled to hold the other axe with her sword, "Now you either behave and play nice, or ill send you back to the tower." She heard groans as one of them snuck up behind her and slahed her back. Nel dropped to her knees, as the Arrancar jumped back._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Oh...that explains." Soi Fon said

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tower of Eclipse.

Lucia sat calmly in a chair in front off six gagantra, each play the battles of her brothers and sister sins. Behind her were Sandro and Geraldene, both talking to each other the door open letting in the leader of the group. She stood at average female height with shoulder length brown hair.

"Hitomi!" Sandro said bowing as the female walk past him and stood over the Lucia.

"Anyhting about the cute guy Geraldene spoke about?" She asked.

"Him." Lucia pointed to Ichigo as Hitomi shot back with a nose bleed. She stood back up and wiped the blood from her nose.

"He is fuckin hot." She looked at the door as Nexus, Milagritos and Gluttony walked in. she dropped her teenage act and spoke, "We have a new sister joining us. Please be nice to this one as it is harder to create another one." In walked the new female sin with Hispanic-toned skin, she has droopy, slate-grey eyes with ragged, chin-length, light green hair that sticks out wildly in all directions. She gave a yawn noticing Nexus.

"Mistress, so these are my brothers and sisters?" It asked.

"Yes Pereza, they are." Hitomi looked at the door and let out a groan, "Gin, get you ass away from here, you just need to re stock our army." A loud groan was heard soft foots steps left. Hitomi let out a sigh as she looked back at Lucai's screens, "Stop. Him…who is he?"

"Kenson, third seat of the second division." Lucia answered.

"His zanpakuto?"

"Tekken, the mimicry zanpakuto."

"Hmm…he will make the perfect king." Behind her the sins let out a groan. Hitomi was looking for the perfect male spiritual being to be her lord as Aizen was killed and Gin was useless.

"Do you want him?"

"No…not now, but in the future yes." Hitomi turned and walked out of the cramped room.

Kenson stood in front of a group of special ops shinigami that were freash out of the academy. He knew since two nights before that his captain was going to be in bed due to her injuries and the fact that she could not look at him. He cleared his throat stopping the group.

"Good, but not perfect." He barked, "Here in the second division, we are the fastest and the perfect. Not once more." The area erupts in groans as Kenson smirked.

"You're too hard on them." Said a female voice. Kenson turned his head to see Soi Fon standing beside him, "They just got out, let them get use to the change before you drive them into the ground." She looked at him, noticing the fact that he was shirtless and had bandages around his right arm.

"Stop staring." He mumbled as he blushed a little.

"Sorry, but I need you to…."

"Taji can do it. I'm your vice and that means I need to always be by you. Beside, I kinda…like being yell at by you." She let out a snort and she walked back in to the barracks.

"Than do something about it." She said in almost in a purr. Kenson raised a brow before calling the group to stop. He dismissed them as followed his captain into the barracks.

* * *

**Well thats was a good chapter, and now i am proud to give you character profiles.**

**Name: **Kenson Kuja

**Age:** looks twenty, but true age is unknown.

**Appearance:** waist lenght brown hair and brown eyes. he was a custom shinigami robe as the the jacket has a hood.

**Personallity: **Stubben and cocky. but when i comes down to it, he is the most protective person any one will meet, due to the fact that his zanpakutop forces him to.

**Zanpakuto: **Tekken (Iron Fist).

* * *

**Well thats all folks. please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here the next chapter.**

_**Diclaimer: i still dont own Bleach. Even i did, it wouldn't be allowed on american TV. besdie that, i do own Kensons and Nami. **_

* * *

**_The Anti Arc._**

Soi Fon rolled over, bumping into a face full of hair. Her sight adjusted as the sun finally made its way into the window of the room. She mentally cursed the light as it shined into her eyes. She sat up looking at the sleeping body of flesh next to her and let out a groan.

"Move your ass over." She popped her head back down on the pillow, "And quit take all the damn sheets." She gave a pull of the sheet, pulling them off the person next to her, "And for the love of Kami, puts some damn pants on."

"Quit yelling!" The guy said, "And stops trying to sneak a peek, when you already know what there."

"Aww shut up." Soi Fon blushed a little at the fact that he was naked next to her, "You not that all perfect Kenson." Kenson sat up and looked at her.

"Take that back."

"No, and go to your room." Kenson sat their glaring at her, "That's an Order!"

"Fine." Kenson stood up grabbing his robe and slipped out the door and down the hall.

"Damn…the more I with him, the more I fell like lady Yoruichi." She looked over to the window and let out a sigh, "I swear if I have another one of these nights, I'm going to have to talk to her about it."She watched as the light move a bit more, reaching her eyes again, "Fuck…will some please kill the damn sun! I mean it!" She sat their hearing foot step move about as she let out a small laugh, "This is getting to be more fun than I first thought."

After his morning argument with Soi Fon, Kenson lunged around in his room; swing his zanpakuto back and forth. During the fight with the sins, he's been witnessing more and more pain after using any form of a zanpakuto.

"_Why are you so mean to me?"_ Kenson thought, _"What is the real point of a zanpakuto that mimic's when it brings the user pain? Sigh…_I will never really know the truth to you."

"Why? Am I that scary?" Soi Fon's voice rang as Kenson sat up quick.

"Not you."

"Who."

"Tekken, he's more…off." Kenson brought the sword down to his eye level, "A bankai really never cause me pain before, just drained me, but now it's…more."

"Try talking to him." Soi Fon walked out as Kenson nodded.

Kenson stood at the southern gate of the Seireitei, waiting for his captain to appear for their patrol. He had the bandages around this right arm removed, but a scar lingered down it. He watches carefully as the petite size captain maneuver through the crowd towards him. He grew a smile as she came to a stop in front of him.

"What is this I hear of the second division making a trip to the Mountains?" She asked in a roar.

"I asked for permission to travel to the Mountains of Kami." He said in a cocky tone, "You want to kill the sun, so you might as well take the shot."

"How did you…" Soi Fon eyed him as he shrugged, "What ever. Let's go before he changes his mind." Both Captain and Lieutenant walked out the southern gate into the forest. They were out about ten yards before vanishing into shunpo leaving behind a trail of dust and leaves. Kenson led by a few paces as Soi fon tailed behind him, stare straight as his long brown hair.

"What happened to Omeda?" Kenson asked as he landed on a branch before jumping to the left. Soi fon trailed behind him, moving the same way he did.

"Got himself killed." She answered coldly.

"How?"

"He got cocky. Took on seven arrancars at once. While he held off three, the other four impaled him in the heart." She looked at Kenson as he gave her a smile, "But you are way more suited as my Lieutenant."

"That's because I'm better than him." He said with a grin.

"No…yes…maybe." She strutted before giving him a sharp look; "Let's just get to the damn mountains." With that said, they both pushed off with their right foot vanishing even more into the forest.

Soi Fon pushed aside a set of branches, walked through and stopped in her tracks. He eyes widen to the sight of the mountain range in front of her. They were suspended in the air, held together by veins and tree branches (Think of the Mountains in the movie Avatar). She stepped forward let out a gasp, as she looked down to the mist depth.

"When did you?" She asked as Kenson walked by her.

"While in the academy," He began, "Yoruichi and Captain Kurosaki took me her for training. The mountains are a great place for shunpo and it also helps form balance."

"What happen to the secret training place of hers?"

"Destroyed."

"How?"

"Bankai of Ichigo's, clashes together." He walked to the edge, reached out and pulled a vein closer to them, "Grab one and start climbing" With a tug, he began climbing. Soi Fon let out a laugh as she grabbed to one he had and followed behind him. It took them a total of ten minutes to reach the top, due to Soi Fon almost slipping and falling off. Kenson sat, holding Soi fon in his arms as she gasp for air, cursing and trying to find herself.

"Who the hell create these thing, must have the sickess sence of humor." (I know I do.)

"That's Kami for you." Kenson let her go as she stumble a little, "Well, we'll be here for a few days due for training. Make yourself at home." He walks over to a rock and took a seat, "We are currently on Gaia, it's the most stable of them all, but also the most unpredictable."

"Huh?"

"It's called Gaia for a reason. Daytime, its stable, but once its night, it moves, reshaping itself." He looked up at the other mountains as Soi Fon took a seat next to him, "Beside this one, there are twelve more, each different form each other." He leaned back and let out a sigh as Soi fon perked up.

"Who's there?" she barked as a flash of orange and brown moved in front of her eyes. Standing with a grin were Fifth Division Captain Ichigo and Lady Yoruichi, each barely had a sweat mark on their face. Kenson let out a sigh as he watched the two new members take a seat on a rock in front of them.

"Thought you could escape us huh?" Yoruichi said with a grin.

"No, I just wanted to train without any problems." Kenson growled.

"Heh…still back talks your sempai." Ichigo said.

"She is not my semapi!"

"Then what am i?" Yoruichi pouted, "I thought I was someone special to you." Kenson face palmed himself as he mumbled.

"Can I at least train without having a perverted, seductive woman bothering me?"

"Sure…just make sure you don't fall this time." Ichigo laughed. Kenson walked off, pulling Tekken out of it sheath releasing it. Ichigo shunpooed in front of him reviling the same Tenshintai he once used.

"Remember this?"

"Yeah…a piece of crap." Kenson lunged at it, stabbing the two six inch blade into it. With a puff of smoke, followed by rain of sand. Kenson jumped back waiting for the sand and smoke to clear as a white armored figure stood.

"So we meet again young one." Tekken said as the smoke finally faded.

"Tekken." Kenson slide into a defensive position.

"Not now young one" It said, "I have some to show you." Kenson raised a brow as he stood up.

"What is man?"

"That." Tekken banged it hand against its chest causing the metal pieces to shatter. One by one the metal armor pieces fell to the grass below, reveling a blonde spiky hair woman in green shorts and an orange top. She had two blonde fox tail waving behind her as two metal gauntlets on her arms, "I'm the true form of Tekken." She burst into a sprint lifting her right fist. She gave him a ground breaking punch, sending Kenson toppling across the ground into a tree. Kenson let out a growl of pain as she stumbles to his feet.

"Damn…it." Kenson held his sword across his face, "Become those before you Tekken." He slid into his fight stance as Tekken came to a stop in front of him.

"Still use that I see?"

"What's the difference?"

"I hold the complete iron fist. You have only a fraction on its power." She took a seat on the grass as let out a sigh, "come her kit." Kenson walked over to her taking a seat across from her, "I'm going to teach you your Bankai, Kitsune No Tekken; Fox Iron Fist." She closed her eyes and told him to do the same. Soi Fon sat with Ichigo and Yoruichi waiting for her Lieutenants to complete his training.

"So, have you told him why he is in your division?" Yoruichi asked, grinning like a kid.

"No…I wanted to wait, but it seems he is wondering."

"Then tell him."

"Later." Soi Fon sat back, thinking back to the arguments she, along with the other captains of the thirteen courts guards had over his placement.

_(Flashback)_

"_I should be the one to claim the boy in my division!" Shouted Kenpachi, "He would make the perfect successor for my legacy."_

"_The tyrant can't have him." Ichigo said in a clam voice, "He would drive the pour soul to the ground with his lust for a fight."_

"_Damn right." Kenpachi smile as he admitted to his plan. _

"_Then I should have Kuja," Captain Hitsugaya mumbled, "He is a prodigy."_

"_I agree with Captain hitsugaya." Ukitake and Shunsui both said. Captain Soi Fon stood back listening to the heat argument over a simple boy. She was their when Lady Yoruichi gave her review over the boys skills. Kenson Kuja was the boys name, son of the once exiled Lisa Yadomaru and another male shinigami. She step out into the light from the small window up high and spoke._

"_I'll take him." Soi Fon had her stern look on her face, "He's been trained by lady Yoruichi. He is highly capable of serving my division, and with my current third seat open, he can take his place."_

"_Hmm…it seems reasonable." Commander-Captain Yamamoto mumbled, "You do need someone who can serve inside the Maggots Nest."_

"_Then I say she have him." Captain Unohana, trying not to get stuck in the argument. Kenpachi let out a snort at the female captain comment. "Is there something Captain Kenpachi?"_

"_Yeah, you're too soft, and letting a chick be this boy captain will ruin his potential."_

"_I bid not!" Yoruichi yelled, making her presence known, "I trained, taught and bonded with the boy."_

"_Define bonded?" Captain Shunsui asked._

"_Well…" Yoruichi had a seductive smirk on her face, "He is kind of a god at places." Soi fon let out a groan as she took a step back, casting herself in darkness on the corner. _

_Soi Fon stood on a tree top watching the long brown haired male that was to be her third seat take on Ichigo and Toshiro. She studied his movements as he ducked under Ichigo's arm, striking Toshiro across the chest and then swinging his arm back, hitting Ichigo on the head. _

"_Sloppy, but quick." She mumbled as the boy out pin to the ground by the massive clever of Ichigo's zanpakuto and Toshiros chain link pulling him down_

"_He good bee." Yoruichi said taking a seat on the tree branch._

"_I know." Soi fon answered, "I've seen him take on some of the toughest captains, but the only thing that's is killing me is that he isn't using his zanpakuto."_

"_That's because his isn't a useful until his learns his opponents."_

"_Huh?"_

"_That's boy is strong, and with each battle and each zanpakuto his crosses, he will keep getting stronger. So did they agree on you having him?"_

"_Yes…I won the battle for him."_

"_Than you have a week. I'm planning on giving him some more lessons on sparing hand to hand."_

"_Fine." Soi Fon vanished via shunpo, leaving the flash goddess alone on the tree branch._

_(End of Flash back)_

The petite size captain looked back at the fox type zanpakuto spirit and Kenson. She watched as the two become with each other, even their breathing was sync. She stood up, dusting herself off when the fox spirit vanished. She stood trembling as Kenson stood up, giving off a damp, heavy aura. He turned facing the crew smiling, holding his zanpakuto in his right hand.

"Come Kurosaki-taichou." He pulled out the blade, "Spar with me."

"Heh…don't expect me to go easy one you kid." Ichigo laughed as he pulled his clever of a blade down over his head.

"Don't, better yet; go Bankai." Yoruichi, Soi fon and Ichigo's eyes widen to what Kenson said, "I'll do the same if you want."

"Impossible!" Soi Fon yelled, "It's only been four hours since we got here, you couldn't already know Bankai."

"But alas I do." Ichigo only smirked at what the boy was saying.

"Bankai!" ichigo roared as he sprinted towards the boy. He slashed to the right as Kenson dodged. Ichigo skidded to a stop as Kenson appeared next to him, kicking him in the stomach. Ichigo stumbled back, grabbing hold on his stomach as her coughed up blood.

"What … (cough and spit)…was that?" Ichigo asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Shot gun Kick." Kenson answered, "By sending my own spiritual energy into you, I can knock your own out." Ichigo let out a growl as she sprinted forward. Kenson kneed Ichigo into the air, and then took off himself after him. Left, right, left, right; Kenson alternate kicks, pushing Ichigo further into the air. He swing to the right, bringing his leg around onto Ichigo's chest, kicking him down to the ground, a crater formed from the impact of Ichigo's body, "Fox Barrage!"

"Shit!" Soi Fon yelled as Kenson jump out of the hole from Ichigo's numb body, "An hour and he's already surpass a captain's level."

"Not all the way captain." Kenson glare at her, giving her the chills, "you two are next." Yoruichi let out a chuckle as Soi Fon ready to argue back.

"Just do it bee." Yoruichi said as she took a step forward. He eyes narrowed to almost slits as she lick her lips. Kenson pulled his arms inside her robe, throwing off the top. Before his shirt could hit the ground, Kenson was side kicked by Yoruichi's left foot as his captain came around from his right spinning, kicking him repeatedly in the chest. Kenson bounced across the grass of the mountain, skidding to his feet.

"Bankai! Kitsune Tekken." He roared as his zanpakuto shattered into shards of metal, melting onto his arms and around his back and down creating two tails.

"Shit!" Ichigo said as he climbed out of the hole, "w-w-what the hell is that?"

"His Bankai." Soi fon said in a low whisper, "So what make it different from his shikai? Beside the two tails waving behind him." Kenson was the one to answer as the tail landed on the grass softly.

"My bankai is no different from my shikai. But it allows me to use a bankai a whole lot better with out waste so much strength. Free forming bankai as easy to use for me in my shikai state, explain is Captains Byakuya's. Other like your captain takes to much power so my body rejects it, thus making back fire."

"Makes sense." Yoruichi said with a smile. Her eyes sharpened as she looked behind herself. There was several whistling sound followed by a thud. Stuck to a near by tree was short arrows.

"Arrows?"

"Bolts." Kensons said as his bankai vanished back into his sword, "highly energized ones." Three more flew by them, one nicked Ichigo on the should as the others two was blacked by Kenson's flat side of his sword. A few yards away from them were two figures stood; one was holding some type of gun.

"Sin." Kenson mumbled as a wave of bala's took his sight. He jumped back, dodging them, as the figure vanished. He landed softly on the grass, looking around for the two Sin. Finally spotting them as they stood only few feet from the group. Both were females, but one look familiar to him though.

"Sloth, and Gluttony." Said on of them, introducing themselves.

"You." Kenson pointed to the one with the crossbow in her hand, "Your one of the three that attacks us in Karakura twon."

'Well good for you, you remember." She said, "The names Gluttony by the way, well its more like Nami, but forget that." She lifted the crossbow up to level with Kensons face, "I am ordered to bring you with us back to Hueco Mundo. Our Mistress would like to meet you and use you for our further plans."

"Well tell her the screw off." Kensons said as he zanpakuto vanished, on both his arms were a pair of pure white gauntlets with bright yellow markings, "Because I am not going." Kenson got into position as gluttony let out a groan of anger.

"Sloth, deal with the other three as I handle him." She told the other female sin, who just yawned and complained.

"Is that really a good idea?" Kensons asked.

"Yeah, I can handle you." She went trigger happy with the crossbow as rounds of bolts lashed out. Kenson used his fist to block them as he jumped back.

Both of them skidded to a stop a the edge of the mountain top, Kenson sporting a few cuts from the bolt he could not block in time as Gluttony was clean. She reaches behind head back and pulled out a second crossbow and began loading it.

"You know…" She started, "you can just come quietly and we would have to fight." She looked over the other; sloth began spinning letting out a shower of Bala's everywhere. She turned her attention back to Kenson, who let out a breath of air before taking aim. Kenson jumped back in time, but went of the edge, gluttony followed behind him.

* * *

**Well th-th-thats all folks. please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes i know its been a long time since i updated. Talk about writer block. Well this here is the next chapter, i strain every last brain cell to type it.**

**Disclaimer: bleach isn't in my possesion. if it was, the newest arc wouldnt be so boring.**

* * *

_last chapter..._

"You know…" She started, "you can just come quietly and we would have to fight." She looked over the other; sloth began spinning letting out a shower of Bala's everywhere. She turned her attention back to Kenson, who let out a breath of air before taking aim. Kenson jumped back in time, but went of the edge, gluttony followed behind him.

* * *

Sloth skidded to a halt, wiping the seat from off her face as Soi fon and Yoruichi leapt back. She let out a huff of air, pulling back her fist, to strike the ground; it created a ripple effect flow towards the two of soul reapers.

"Shit?" Soi Fon yelled as she jumped to the sky, "what the hell was that?" She looked as another shower of Bala's took the sky once more. She took the shower head on, holding her arms over her head, protecting her face.

A few yards back, Lucai and Nexus stood. Nexus was anxious to get out and fight; that he was jumping up and down. Lucai let out a sigh as she watches the hyperactive man move in his spot.

"Just wait Wraith," Lucia mumbled as she watches the two Shinigami's dodge another Bala, "Mistress told us to watch her and see is she fits the profile."

"Yeah, but there is three of them, "Nexus argured back, "Nami took one, that leaves two, not to mention the orange haired one knocked out against the tree."

"Just wait!"

"Shit Envy; what has your g-string up in a knot?" Mumbled Nexus as he stettled down.

"I'm sorry, it's just too much to handle." She looked back at the battle before her as Sloth managed to pin on of the two female shinigami's down to the grass.

Yoruichi jumped back, Sloths fist missing her head by inches as Soi Fon came from behind her, her hand in striking distance. She made contact, vanishing to reappear a few yards from Sloth.

"Heh…one sting." Soi Fon said, wiping the blood from her lip. Yuroichi landed with a hop letting out a laugh. Ichigo came back around in time, Jumping t his feet, pulling his zanpakuto, he gave a deep slash across Sloth's back. She dropped to her knees, breathing heavly. She turned her head, her body following behind her as she gave Ichigo a Bala powered uppercut. Ichigo didn't have time to react as he was sent skywards. Soi Fon took this as the time to deal her second strike.

"Death in two steps." She shouted. She came to a few feet of Sloth before being sent backward, landing hard on her back. She looked up to see the heel of a foot, crashing down to her head.

"Lazy girl." Nexus said with a cold tone, "Need help." Sloth turned to face him and let out a sigh and began complaining. Lucai appeared next to Nexus looking at him.

"My orders are to be followed Wraith." Lucai yelled, "But taking it that you did save her, ill let it go." She turned sharply parry blades with Ichigo; "We meet again Captain Kurosaki."

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Envy…it my name to know my opponents." She pushed him off, slashing the front of him, turned to her back, and stabbing him chest, "I envy you pride and you choice, once hollow." She walked away as Ichigo slowly fell to his knees.

"So it's now three against two?" Nexus said in a cocky tone. Yoruichi and Soi Fon could only stand in terror as the three sins took the stance.

"I call the dibs on the dark one," Nexus called out as he took off. Yoruichi jumped back, Nexus went under her, skidded to a halt; and drew back his fist. He gave her a solid bala enhanced, spine breaking punch. Yoruichi went limp, falling to her hands and knees.

"Man…_cough_…I really need to get back to practicing." She spit up blood before standing.

"Heh heh…if it wants for the orders to kill you, I would have you made into my practice slave. But orders are to be followed." He in for a series of punches and kicks, Yuroichi stepped back to dodge them. She turned her head back, to meet a bala from sloth, sending her forward to Nexus who drove an uppercut into her chin.

Lucia looked over at the two sins take on the flash goddess before shift her attention to the petite size captain. She held up her hand to the block the stinger type zanpakuto and let out a sigh.

"I do not wish to fight you." She began, "Just hand over the boy and we will leave."

"Over my dead body you will." Soi Fon yelled.

"I can make that happened." Lucia turned to her left, slashing her blade across Soi Fons chest, before kicking her away. She heard a thump followed by a series of foot-steps. She truend her head to see Nami walking over, a cross bow in her left hand and dragging Kenson by his hair with her right. Nami gave a loud and disgusting burp as she came next to Lucia.

"Got him." She said.

"Good. Wraith, Sloth gets over here!" Lucia called out as a gargantra open behind her, "We have what we came for…leave them." She turned to walk in, the three other sins and shinigami followed. Soi Fon looked up form her spot, blood covering her eye sight, watch the four arrancars take her lieutenant.

Kenson stir to the sound of a female yelling. He opened his eyes, looking at a female arrancar standing in front of him. He counted the two dagger strapped behind her hip, chains tail behind them, into along her arms and linked to her shoulders. He let out a groan, causing for her to turn and look at him.

"Get back to work the lot of you, Lucia come here." Lucia walked over to the lady and bowed.

"Yes Misstress?" Lucia asked.

"He is your job. Extract what we need, then kill him."

"Yes." The lady walked out as Lucia came face to face with him, "Tell me the secrets of the Soul Society."

"No!" Kenson growled.

"Fine." She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kenson let out a deep growl as he tries to free himself. What seemed like minutes felt like days when he was finally about to free his right arm. He reaches over, breaking the bind on his left forearm. He stood up, let out a deep sigh as he looked around the room he was in.

"Okay…it seems I was capture by them." He mumbled to himself as he reach behind her back to grab his zanpakuto, to only grab nothing, "Fuck…Tekken's gone. They must have taken her." He let out a groan as he looked at the wall to her left, _"Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo!_Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**_ "("Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!")_He charged the familiar ball of crimson colored spiritual energy. It built until it was the size of a basketball and releases it towards the wall. The room went up in smoke before clearing, showing the undamaged wall, "Shit…the wall absorbed it." He dropped into the lotus position and closed his eyes, "I guess I must wait."

Soi Fon was giving the captains of the soul society hell. She stood in front of each captain, fuming. She was so heated, to the pointed that the Head Captain didn't even enter the hall. Byakuya let out a sigh, looking at her and spoke.

"I am sure he is fine." Byakuya started, "He is a lieutenant, and was taught by Captain Kurosaki. He can take care of himself." Soi Fon let out a sigh and nodded.

"I know. But he has the only thing that can destroy us all."

"You speaking of his zanpakuto, I hope."

"Yes. She is." Byakuya and Soi Fon both turned to see Ichigo leaning against the door from of the hall, bandages wrapped around his torso and face. He staggered in, and spoke, "Kenson would be fine. I sent Nel to watch over him."

"Well that's good, on one note."

"But bad on another." Soi fon mumbled, "Are you sure she can watch him?"

"No…but she the only one we have…"

The door to Kenson room slammed open as Pride, Lust and Greed walked in. Kenson open his eyes to slits, looked at them before letting out a sigh. He recloses them and went back to thinking with a hand made it way around his neck and pulled him up into the air. His eyes snap open, glaring at the hand that was holding him suspended in the air. His eyes meet the deep blue ones of Pride, glaring into his soul.

"Mistress wants to see you." Pride said sounding hungry.

"So what." Kenson said through his teeth, "I don't want to see her." Pride let out a laugh as he tosses Kenson against the wall. Kenosn let out a cry of pain as Lust dropped in front of him.

"I'll listen if I were you." Lust said, "You don't know when we can kill you, so plan of following orders. And don't ever piss of my mistress." She reaches for a lock of Kensons hair and pulled him to his feet. Kenson lets out a shreik of pain as Lust drags him out of the room by his hair. (For those of you who want to know the pain he is going through. Kenson is about five nine, five ten If I remember and she is seven two. Over two feet difference and she is pulling his hair.) Lust kicks open the door to the main hall where the other sin stood. She drags Kenson down the small set of stairs, and takes him in front of the mistress. She drops him before backing away as Kenson jumped to his feet, reaching behind his head to find a bald patch.

"You fucking bitch." Kenson glares at her before feeling a sharp pain to his cheek. He turns to see the mistress holding her fist out.

"Don't you ever call my sins a bitch." She turned to Envy and looked at her, "Teach him some manners before I kill him Lucia." Lucia stood and bowed before appearing behind Kenson and pulling him away by the arm.

Lucia had Kenson sitting in a chair, back in the room he was taken from. She let out a sigh and glared at him, as he uses her zanpakuto to cut the rest of his hair, leveling it out. For the first time since she seen him, she noticed the amount of hair he had, as it fell to the floor in a pile. Kenson turn; handing her, her zanpakuto; before brushing the last of the hair from off his head. His hair spiked out everywhere, covering the bold spot. He let out a sigh and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"What makes you humans so special?" she asked.

"I don't get what you mean." Lucia let out a sigh and looked at him.

"I want to know why you are so special that Mistress had to have you." Kenson let out a sigh and looked at the floor. He stared at the pile of his hair before answering.

"I most likely have to do with the fact that I hold every zanpakuto known in the soul society in mine." He glared at her, "Why are you called Envy?" Lucia let out a squeak as she took a step back.

"Um…I don't really know? Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem like the type to kill people. You seem like the type to help people out." Lucia let out a shriek as she fell to her knees.

"R-really."

"Yeah." The door to the room opened as Pride walked in, finding Lucia on the floor as Kenson standing over her. He only took a step before he had Kenson on pinned to the floor, his sword at his neck.

"What did you do!" Pride roared, press the blade against his neck.

"Nothing Sandro, he did nothing but ask me a question." Sandro looked at Lucia before pulling his sword away from Kensons neck. He looked down at Kenson beofre walking into the corner of the room and taking a seat.

"What question?"

"Why my name is Envy?" Sandro went quiet for a second before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know either. Our names were given to us by Aizen before we were sent away. The only one we know for a fact that his name fits is Nexus."

"Wraith…yeah it fits." Kenson said before flinching as Sandro move into a better position.

"Yeah, but he is an ass." Lucia mumbled as she looked at Kenson, "my brother name is pride for the fact that his take after wolves, Nami is gluttony because she is always eating, and those are the ones I know so far." Kenson let out a sigh as he looked over at Sandro

"So, you two are related?" Lucia nods her head as Sandro lets out a groan.

"Blood…no, but by birth yes." Sandro mumbled, "We were born one after the other…I think." He looked up at Kenson, "I really don't know. There were so little time and so little visibility." Lucia let out a sigh looking over at the door. The knob to the door jiggled as both Lucia and Sandro jumped to their feet, pinning Kenson to the floor. The door opened, walks in Nexus with Pereza clinged to his arm. He looked at the two sins pinning Kenson to the floor before letting out a laugh.

"Causing trouble?" Nexus laughed, "I would have killed him." He motioned for Pereza to let go before pulling out his axe, "Let me have the honor of killing him." Lucia and Sandro moved away as Nexus raised the axe up to aligned with Kensons neck. He brought the axe down upon Kenson neck, his head sliced from his shoulders. The four sins stood looking at the blood stain floor of the dead soul reaper as they began laughing.

Kenson sat up in his sleep; panting hard as sweat dripped from his forehead. He reached behind his neck, rubbing it, making sure it was still connected. He let out a sigh before turning to face the window of the fourth division medical room.

"Damn," He whispered, "that was one wild nightmare. Heh…me being take by the Sin's. Man…what stuff Unohana-taicho gives us, did some crazy things to me." He turned to get out of the bed, walked over to the small dresser in the room and looked up at the mirror noticing that his brown hair was cut short. He began to panicked, ruffling his hair as his hand ran over a bald spot.

"Shit. Talk about nightmare comes true." He took a step back before channeling his spiritual energy as it took on the form of a fox shape woman.

"So I we hold the front the human plane, we should be able to…" Tekken babbled as she turned to see Kenson standing there, "Boy…you better have a good reason for calling me. I was in the middle of a meeting with someone."

"Who…you live in my mind." Kenson asked.

"Sure we do…boy, us zanpakuto spirit's are in your minds only like ninety percent of the time, the other ten, we reside in Kami's Court."

"Kami has a court? Wait that's beside the point I called you here for." Kenson glared at her, "You're not a suit of armor, and I have short hair. What the hell did you do to me?"

"Boy…what was the last thing you remember?" Tekken asked sounding worried.

"Um…coming through the gate; seeing the Seireitei in flames; then reporting here to get cured. Why?" Tekken let out a groan as she took a seat on the medical bed.

"Boy…that was over a month ago. Please tell me you did not developed short-term memory loss."

"No why?"

"A week ago, a squad of scouts found you in the wood a few yards from the west gate. Battered up and bloody. Not to mention you hair was cut short and a nice and I repeat _Nice _stitched up cut around neck." Kenson took a step back; fell of his ass in shock, "you have been here since. I came in and out a few times to check on you, because for some reason, I can't enter your mind like I'm supposed to. Hell, your short captain had a field day when she found out about your hair cut."

"So…it wasn't a night mare."

"Nightmare, what?" she asked, but before he could answer she vanished behind sand. Kenson sat on the cold floor think before she reappeared in front of him with an angry look.

"You were with the damn sins! And didn't like called out to help your sorry ass! What type of shinigami are you! Better yet, don't answer, because I got a FEELING IT WAS GONG TO BE STUPID AS HELL!" She yelled before plopping back on the bed. He let out a low growl, glaring at Kenson.

"No…that can't be right. Me having a Bankai…heh…I can't even control you enough to master Shikai."

"Yeah kit, but you do." He tails wrapped themselves around her as she let out a yawn, "now…if there isn't anything else. I would like to get back to sleep." Kenson shook his head no, allowing her to vanish in sand and back into his head. He let out a sigh, looking at the mirror, "short hair…looks kinda cool, but I really don't like it much." He walked over to the door of the room and walked out into the hall as Captain Unohana was making her rounds. He gave her a sad look, walking down the hall as she let out a sigh.

"Something really is killing him." She mumbled walking into his room.

* * *

**Well that it for now. Please leave a review.**

**And please read my newest Fanfic "Street Dreams". Yes i did type this between updates of this story, but racing was stuck on my mind.**

**Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is teh next chapter. sorry that it is short; School, life and Graduation is killing right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if i did, Ichigo would of had an Harem consisting of; Rukia, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, Halibel, Nel, Rangiku, Orihime and Lisa. Starrk would of been still alive, and I would of Killed Aizen, not let him live. But sadly...thats all a dream.**

* * *

Deep inside the first division barracks, a captains meeting was in session. Due to the high risk of the Sins attacking the Seireitei, Captain –commander Yamamato allowed a few extra Shinigami's to attend. Kenson sat in the shadows of the room, next to him, curled up in a ball was Yoruichi in her cat form, a few feet away was Taji Raiden and Yuki Suzuki, each were quiet and kept to themselves. Kenson was curious to what was being talked about and why they kept mentioning him.

"I'm telling you, they did something to him." Mayuri roared, "You have to let me figure out what they did, it can be vital data about them."

"For the last time, HELL'S FUCKIN NO!" Soi Fon roared, "I'm not letting you have your hands on my vice. "

"She has a point." Ichigo said backing the second division captain, "He can still fight and nothing appears to be wrong." Everyone in the meeting agreed with him, well all but one, which was the twelfth division captain himself. Kenson finally decide to get into the meeting and spoke.

"What does the Sin's have to do with me?" Kenson asked. The captains turned to looked at him, "I mean, so I was "Gone" for like a month or so, I'm still here right."

"That wasn't the point kuja; the point was that you have seen the Sin's base." Ichigo began, "you know what they can do, who they are creating and how large they are in numbers. Also they know how we fight."

"How?" Kenson asked before dropping to his knees, grasping his head in pain, "Aaaarrrrggg!" the captain around him were shocked as Unohana appeared next to him, rubbing his back.

_Kenson jumped back as a royal blue colored cero obliterated the chair he was sitting on. He pulled out his zanpakuto in a reverse grip, he use the wall behind him as a spring board to get higher in the air. _

"_I will make you release that damn thing again." The Arrancar said as Kenson jumped back and forth in the air._

"_Fine Lust, since you asked." Kenson yelled, "Become those who fall before you; Tekken!" Kenson spin around, pulling back his right fist as two metal gauntlets's made its way over his arms, "Bankai! Kitsune Tekken." Geraldene stood in shock as Kenson came at her at full force. She didn't have time to react as He landed a ground breaking punch to her face, forcing her down. The aftershock of the attack destroyed the room they were fighting in. Kenson coughed as the room cleared of smoke, Lust was standing a few inches from him._

"_Shit…I missed." Kenson mumbled, he inched into his fighting stance as Lust let out a sigh._

"_It's out, start the test." She yelled as she pulled out her saw like sword. She took a step forward, into a mad dash. She drops the sword low, before sweeping it upward. Kenson blocked the sword, the sparks of the two metals clashing poured out._

"_Damn it. I didn't want o use this until it was a life or death situation." Kenson yelled as he jumped back. The plate that made up his Bankai began to rearrange themselves, making two six inch blade over both his hands, "I can only hold this for thirty minutes before it begin to reject me." _

"_So that's the Attack from." Geralene said with smirk, "Cero!" she left her hand and launched another round of royal blue ceros' at Kenson. Kenson to a step to the left, dodging one, then broke into a sprint as he dodged the others. He kept his eyes one Geraldene, watching the smoke cloud his vision before vanishing from sight. Geraldene stood there with a lost look on her face as the smoke covered everything. She snapped her head around, looking for Kenson as He appears behind her. He gave her another ground breaking punch, this time hitting her and sent her into the wall. He did stop there, as he landed on his feet. Geraldene could barely make out his outline, but the two gauntlets and tails that made his Bankai were different. The tails were smaller, and closely place against his back, as the gauntlets were slimmer, the plates spaced out. _

"_Your speed form, heh…your getting desperate." _

"_No, you are." He vanished, and reappears above her, pulling her up into the air. He stood there for a few seconds, but that gave her enough time to recuperate. She cupped her hands over each other as she began charging another Cero. Kenson looked up to see flashing lights of blue and black. _

"_Shit!" He yelled._

"_Gran Rey Cero!" She yelled. The attack was devestating from her view. Smoke and derby covered everything. She began to let out a sadistic laugh before hearing coughing. She looked down, watching a steel looking golem move._

"_Defensive form at 46%...arg…that was a piece of shit!" Kenson said as he fell to his hands and knees. He began coughing up blood as the plates making his Bankai began eating away at him, "Reject!" He yelled as she fell to the ground. _

_High up above the fighting due, Envy, Pride and the Mistress stood behind a glass window watching them. Envy was carefully analyzing his fighting style as Pride was trying to figure out how to get him to use the Gotei 13 Shikai's. _

"_His defensive form was only at 465 and he still blocked that attack?" Lucia said as she replayed the last attack, "So far, his attack form increases his attack and spiritual attacks; His speed increases his speed, Evasion and agility. But the thing that surprises me is that going from speed to defense is slow... I have no information on his ability to use the mimicked zanpakuto's in his Bankai." She turned at face her brother and master, "If he has any more power, he will not show it." _(A/N: Kenson Bankai has the effect of Deyox's from Pokemon, four different forms, each with a different power.)

Kenson stopped yelling, due to him starting to pant hard. He looked up at the kind face of the fourth division captain and let out a sigh.

"What did you just witness?" Tekken said as she appeared over Kenson, "Was my owner going through a relapse in his memory."

"A what?" Ichigo and Soi Fon asked.

"Due to the time he was _absent, _the sin were placing very strong gates around the memory dealing with them. He just relived the portion of it." She kneeled down in front of him, looking in his eyes, "I am try to fix the problem dealing you memory, just try to stay in one piece till then." She stood up and turned to face the Captain-Commander Yamamato, "Prince, Kami wants' me to rely something to you." Everyone looked at her weird as she called the head captain a Prince. Then a column of fire formed in front of her, everyone tried to protect their eyes from the brightness as a man in the standard shinigami robes, a red haori and a bird beck mask stepped out. He pulled the mask away from his face, showing everyone a young face.

"What does the spirit of the desert want?" He said in calm tone.

"Ryūjin Jakka, Kami has something to say."

"What is that?"

"This; _I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. _

_When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword._

_When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"_

_When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hell was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth._"

"Kami's soul…that can't be true." Ryujin Jakka mumbled as he took a step back.

"What can't be true?" The Head-Captain roared, the captains in the room turned their attention to him, "Tell me."

"The Seven Deadly Sin isn't the last of your problem." Tekken said, she stood there in front of everyone with a straight face, "He will rise with the passing of the fourth, his guards will rise before his second coming, the realms will once again clash; trying to save themselves."

"What are you talking about?" Mayuri asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, what the hell are you yappin about," Kenpachi roared, "Because if they want a fight, then they will sure the hell find one with me?"

"You wouldn't even last ten minute against them you barbarian. They last time they were among the three plains, it took the entire power of the Thirteen Guardians, including Kami's power." Tekkens voice was cold as she gave Kenpachi a death glare, "you think because you wield my past brothers and sisters in arm as a weapon, doesn't grant you victory. So watch what you're talking about, because I for once actually am serious."

"So what are we worrying about?" Shunsui asked.

"The four Horse men of Apocalypse; the youngest son of Kami. Conquest, Famine, War and Death…how are they to be freed. Better yet, why?" Ryujin Jakka said as he looked down, "When do we assemble?"

"A month from the next Lunar."

"I shall be there. I will protect my lady to the death once again." He gave a low bow before walking away, back into the column of fire. Tekken let out a sigh, before looking at Byakuya, "Will you join us, son Kage and Zakura?" Byakuya's zanpakuto spirit appeared before her and gave a bow before speaking.

"Of course, I live to serve the court. Like my father before me." Tekken nodded, as she turned to face her owner.

"Until this passes kit, your own your own." She said before vanishing into sand. Kenson let out a growl, learning that there was more to fight.

* * *

**Hahaha...Sin's and the Apocalypse. The Gotei 13 really got trouble ahead of them. Kenson is having Flash backs, and Kami is gearing up for a war. All is shown in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
